loisetclarkfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Supergirl (série)
Vous pouvez aussi allez voir le wiki sur l'Arrowverse : ICI Supergirl fait partie de l'Arrowverse avec la série The Flash et Arrow. Synopsis Kara Zor-El, cousine de Kal-El, est arrivée sur Terre, mais avec 24 ans de retard. Elle avait pour mission de protéger son cousin, mais celui-ci est devenu entretemps un super héros respecté de tous. La jeune fille est donc recueillie par une famille d'adoption, la famille Danvers. Elle change donc son nom pour Kara Danvers. Grâce à sa famille adoptive, la jeune fille apprend à maîtriser ses super-pouvoirs, mais surtout à les cacher du grand public. Une fois adulte, âgée de 24 ans, elle travaille comme assistante pour Cat Grant au sein du groupe de média CatCo, dans la ville de National City, située sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis. Une catastrophe inattendue va l'obliger à se montrer qui elle est vraiment aux yeux de tous. Très vite, les habitants de la ville ayant vu ses incroyables capacités la surnomment Supergirl. Distribution Acteurs principaux * Melissa Benoist : Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Chyler Leigh : Alexandra « Alex » Danvers * David Harewood : J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter * Mehcad Brooks : James » Olsen / The Guardian * Katie McGrath : Lena Luthor (récurrente saison 2, principale saison 3) * Odette Annable : Samantha Arias / Reign (dès la saison 3) * Jesse Rath : Brainiac 5 (invité saison 3, principale saison 4) * Calista Flockhart : Cat » Grant (principale saison 1, récurrente saison 2, invitée saison 3) * Floriana Lima : Maggie Sawyer (principale saison 2, récurrente saison 3) * Jeremy Jordan : Winn Schott (principal saisons 1 à 3, récurrent saison 4) * Chris Wood : Mon-El / Mike Matthews (principal saisons 2 et 3) Episodes 'Saison 1 '(2015-2016) # Une nouvelle héroïne (Pilot) # Période d'essais (Stronger Together) # Dans l'ombre de Superman (Fight or Flight) # Hautes tensions (Livewire) # Mais comment fait-elle ? (How Does She Do It?) # Plus loin, plus proche (Red Faced) # Devenir meilleure (Human for a Day) # L'Importance des secrets (Hostile Takeover) # L'Instant de vérité (Blood Bonds) # Héritage explosif (Childish Things) # Les Visiteurs (Strange Visitor From Another Planet) # Une place pour deux (Bizarro) # Un monde parfait (For the Girl Who Has Everything) # La Rivale (Truth, Justice, and the American Way) # Moment de solitude (Solitude) # Super méchante (Falling) # La Véritable Histoire de J'onn J'onzz (Manhunter) # À deux c'est mieux (World's Finest) # Alliance de la dernière chance (Myriad) # Condamnée à l'exploit (Better Angels) 'Saison 2 '(2016-2017) # Le monde à ses pieds (The Adventures of Supergirl) # Les enfants de Krypton (The Last Children of Krypton) # Rencontre au sommet (Welcome to Earth) # Espoirs déçus (Survivors) # À armes inégales (Crossfire) # Climat défavorable (Changing) # Au cœur de Cadmus (The Darkest Place) # L'arme parfaite (Medusa) # La porte des étoiles (Supergirl Lives) # Ennemie jurée (We Can Be Heroes) # L'un d'entre nous... (The Martian Chronicles) # L'ADN des Luthor (Luthors) # Mariage forcé (Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk) # Libéré mais pas délivré (Homecoming) # Le projet Exodus (Exodus) # Le prince de Daxam (Star-Crossed) # Soleil lointain (Distant Sun) # Cobaye humain (Ace Reporter) # Jalousie d'enfance (Alex) # La cité des enfants perdus (City of Lost Children) # La grande invasion (Resist) # Le sens du devoir (Nevertheless, She Persisted) 'Saison 3 '(2017-2018) # titre français inconnu (Girl of Steel) # titre français inconnu (Triggers) # titre français inconnu (Far From the Tree) # titre français inconnu (The Faithful) # titre français inconnu (Damage) # titre français inconnu (Midvale) # titre français inconnu (Wake Up) # titre français inconnu (Crisis on Earth-X) # titre français inconnu (Reign) # titre français inconnu (Legion of Super-Heroes) # titre français inconnu (Fort Rozz) # titre français inconnu (For Good) # titre français inconnu (Both Sides Now) # titre français inconnu (Schott Through the Heart) # titre français inconnu (In Search of Lost Time) # titre français inconnu (Of Two Minds) # titre français inconnu (Trinity) # titre français inconnu (Shelter from the Storm) # titre français inconnu (The Fanatical) # titre français inconnu (Dark Side of the Moon) # titre français inconnu (Not Kansas) # titre français inconnu (Make It Reign) # titre français inconnu (Battles Lost and Won) Catégorie:Autres Univers